Soul Gem
by Alsheon
Summary: SoulmateAU! In which everyone is born with special gem who could detect and linked with their soulmate's mind at a certain distance. Ye Xiu left his gem at home when running away. Years later Ye Qiu come to delivered it back at him. The moment Ye Xiu touched the stone and heard [voices], Ye Xiu knew he's screwed. AllYe!


**This little drabble of Soulmate AllYe is all for my friend in Discord Noddie!**

 **It's just a spurr moment of idea really... I was only want to write an 'Idea list' when the idea spiralled and make itself comfortable fully in my small notebook.**

* * *

Gem in the Soul

Pairing: AllYe

Tags: AllYe, Crack, Romance, Ye Xiu is so done, YQ is schadenfreude, Author is a bit crazy.

Disclaimer: TKA © Butterfly Blue

Warning: Grammar and typos. THIS THING CONTAINS SPOILER! FOR FUTURE! ESPECIALLY TENTH SEASON! READ THIS INNOCENT PURE READERS WHO WEREN'T IN THE LEAST SPOILED!

Gem in the Soul

* * *

Long since we were born. A beautiful fated gem had planted in our soul, following thy to the world from your mother's womb.

This gem is called 'Soulmate Gem' because this gem could answer to your soulmate.

Soulmate Gem is basically everyone's only device to find their soulmate in the world with almost 7 billions population. In other words, you lost it you screwed. But fortunately, the chance of being lost is so small as the owner could pin point where their gem is if they concentrated... After all the gem is connected to their soul.

Why this gem could help everyone in finding their soulmate? It's because the gem could linked to your soulmate's gem when in a certain distance. Connecting your and your soulmate's mindlink together. In other word... _Telepathy._

That's why _Everyone_ always brought their soulmate gem no matter where they go, Soulmate Gem also couldn't ve destroyed so its really convenient.

But after all... When one said 'Everyone' There's always an exception...

The eldest son of Ye Family, Ye Xiu left his Soulmate Gem without care in his home when he runs away. Hence, Ye Xiu never really actively search for a soulmate- he have ambitions and dreams to strive anyway, this kind of dense and selfish thought always plagued his mind.

He never realized that his fellow pros are trying and hoping so hard for reading his thought and making him read their thoughts... But to no avail.

 _'If only he's my soulmate...'_ certain pros thought bitterly whenever they saw Ye Xiu only to be reminded that they couldn't read his thought.

Everything always run like this, every year there's just some hopeful batch who approached YX.

Until in the tenth season, when Happy is celebrating their first championship along with other teams and Ye Qiu, Ye Xiu's twin brother, come out of nowhere for a 'visit'.

"Victory is yours now, when will you go home?" Ye Qiu asked shortly without any consideration nor manner in front of his celebrating elder brother.

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and blankly gazed at Ye Qiu, "Patience is virtue little brother," Ye Xiu mocked.

"Mother is-"

"Lie!" Ye Xiu cutted Ye Qiu's words sharply.

Ye Qiu scowled displeasedly, "Hear first! I'm not about to say she's sick or anything!"Ye Qiu protested.

"Sigh..." Ye Xiu litted up his cigarettes instead.

"Mother is wanting you to settle down already," Ye Qiu broke the news and Ye Xiu coughed a mouthful of smoke. Ye Qiu rummaged through his blazer and pulled out a beautifully gleaming soulmate gem by chains and handed it to Ye Xiu.

"Just please settle down already so I could ask my sister in law to damn leash you. I retrived this for you, you already so old yet never even have a trial girlfriend. Try your luck on the ladies in your team or something." Ye Qiu said blandly and disdainfully. Not everyone could find their soulmate and usually they would settle with those who also cannot fine theirs or those who lost their soulmate early.

Every pros who have genuine (undying) feeling to Ye Xiu is shocked to the core as like being struck by lightning.

 _"""'What The Hell?! So He Never Had The Gem To Begin With?!"'""_ They thought indignantly.

Ye Xiu accepted the gem casually, tracing it in memory... He had left this gem for more or less twelve years almost half of his life, it's really been awhile... Ye Xiu smiled.

 _'Does it mean I still have the chance?'_

 _'YESSSS! CHANCE! CHANCE! CHANCE!'_

 _'Hell yes! I could still try my luck!'_

 _'It could be a good news... Or a bad news'_

 _'Darn, better if he doesn't have the gem if he's not mine anyway...'_

 _'All this time working hard to be noticed... He never have the soulmate gem to begin with?'_

 _'He could be mine...'_

Ye Xiu smile strained as his eyes widened, seven different voices invaded his mind. I repeat _Seven different voices._ He stared in horror at his Soulmate Gem which in his hand and gaped incredulously... He could recognize every voices and playstyle in a heartbeat. And he freaking knew those voices. Ye Xiu slowly turned around to look at Han Wenqing, Huang Shaotian,, Zhang Jiale, Yu Wenzhou, Sun Xiang, Wang Jiexi, and Zhou Zekai.

' _WHAT THE F*CK!?'_ Ye Xiu couldn't help but loudly exclaimed in his mind. The mental scream resounded in those guys' minds and they also gaped.

""""""YOU'RE MY SOULMATE!"""""" Seven voices exclaimed varried from disbelief, excitement to astonishment.

Everyone paused and looked at them with slacked jaws. And the seven guys looked at each other incredulously.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! YOU GUYS TOO?! HOW COULD THAT BE?!" Huang Shaotian cried out disbelievingly.

"You guys are not bulshitting right?" Han Wenqing growled.

" _'What the hell'_ were the words right?" Yu Wenzhou said theoretically with solemn expression.

"Yes..." Zhou Zekai stared horrifiedly.

"What the fuck?!" Sun Xiang gasped incredulously.

"I can't believe this..." Zhang Jiale lamented.

"Then... To solve this, whose voice Ye Xiu heard?" Wang Jiexi said solemnly.

Ye Xiu hastily faced Ye Qiu again who in turn only blankly stared, and shoved back the gem into Ye Qiu's hand.

"Take it back! I'm afraid it will increase!" Ye Xiu said urgently and his seven soulmates snapped their attention to him.

"What...?" Han Wenqing's tone is dark (several lower tier pros instinctively pulled out their wallets shakily).

"You _can't_ reject me!" Huang Shaotian cried out.

"You mean _us,_ " Yu Wenzhou corrected Huang Shaotian.

"Ye Xiu, you can't reject destiny." Wang Jiexi said solemnly.

"Don't increase my bad lucks!" Zhang Jiale protested.

"Please..." Zhou Zekai pitifully begs like an abandoned consort.

"You can't be so selfish!" Sun Xiang demanded

And the surrounding pros looked at the eight set of soulmates weirdly.

" _All_ of them?"

"Woooooww,"

"Gemini and their Love lucks..."

"Hehehehe, Drama and harem, good..." Chu Yunxiu giggled to herself.

"God Ye is OP..."

"As always..."

"Seven guys?"

"All gods,"

"I bet god Ye is secretely an emperor-like existence in the past life, otherwise how could he have seven gems answered to him?"

"OP too OP!" Whispers of gossips and speculations travelled in the hall quietly with unified dubious stares directed at the eight men as like they're watching a cheating drama.

Ye Qiu amusedly looked at the 'Seven Soulmates'-he dubbed. "Ah, so you too huh? But you're more terrifying..." Ye Qiu said complicatedly.

"What do you mean?" Ye Xiu demanded.

"I have five soulmates myself, four girls and one boy. Our parents almost went insane when I told them I have more than one," Ye Qiu said, shrugging. "But I found them one by one... You on the other hand."

"My life is complicated enough Ye Qiu, don't remind me." Ye Xiu hissed as he urgingly shoved the gem into Ye Qiu's loose hand only to have it being snatched off.

"Wear it and be obedient," Han Wenqing ordered and overbearingly and put on the gem around Ye Xiu's neck. Ye Xiu blanked.

Yu Wenzhou come after that and enveloped Ye Xiu in a gentle and comfortable embrace, his action is so smooth that Ye Xiu couldn't reject him at all. "I'm glad you come back for me- us to find you trully." Yu Wenzhou murmured softly and kissed Ye Xiu's temple. String of mental 'Oh My God's from Ye Xiu prompting Yu Wenzhou to smile.

Huang Shaotian wrapped his arms around Ye Xiu's neck, "So don't reject us!" he demanded.

"Yes, don't be selfish! I'll try not being selfish and share..." Sun Xiang almost pouted.

"I'm willing to..." Zhou Zekai agreed in a heartbeat.

"We could compromise everything," Wang Jiexi said calmly and grabbed Ye Xiu's hand in his, softly caressing it.

"Well, though I find the idea strange but it's not like I want to give you up," Zhang Jiale agreed.

"You guys... You're too carefree!" Ye Xiu is speechless and his soulmates blankly stared at him. "Think about it! Our lives are complicated enough, how do we even settled with eight people?" Ye Xiu pointed out the flaw before slowly quieten down, unconsciously clenching Wang Jiexi's hand but Wang Jiexi gently squeezed back.

"Are you guys really fine...?" Ye Xiu looked at them.

"We'll compromise," Yu Wenzhou smiled.

"Whoever tried the hardest get most of your time~" Huang Shaotian agreed.

"Try your worst then," Han Wenqing coldly retorted to Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu laughed.

"Try indeed. Well, I have no choice right?" Ye Xiu said helplessly.

"No." Everyone agreed and the audiences nodded firmly.

"Fine... We're settled," Ye Xiu sighed. They smiled in relieve seeing Ye Xiu's agreement.

"Now what's next?" Sun Xiang asked after he sneaked a peck on Ye Xiu's cheek.

"Get revenge." Zhang Jiale answered confidently gaining everyone's attention.

"What for...?" Zhou Zekai asked curiously.

"For the _waiting and relay_ of course." Zhang Jiale's eyes shone in vengeance.

"Han Wenqing waited for ten years, I waited for nine, Wang Jiexi waited for eight, Huang Shaotian and Yu Wenzhou waited for seven years, Zhou Zekai for six and Sun Xiang for four years!" Zhang Jiale listed off grudgingly. This guy is a grudging type!?

"If only you have the damn gem since the start," Han Wenqing agreed at Zhang Jiale's words and glared at Ye Xiu who innocently averted eye contact.

"That's true! I damn waited for seven years, pinning on _you_. Hopeless that you didn't answer my gem only to have you never having your gem to begin with- What The Hell?! WHAT THE HELL? I'm so mad!" Huang Shaotian raged, his hands clung on Ye Xiu's shirt as if dying to get it off (maybe he did).

"True, we should make him _pay,_ " Sun Xiang agreed and suggested.

"Wait," Ye Xiu sense a deadly crisis weighing on him.

"It's fine, you're the only one who will retired anyway... Meaning you'll be a stay at home housewife right?" Wang Jiexi.

"Stay at home- your sister!" Ye Xiu protested as the others grabbed him with sadistic grins on their faces. Ye Xiu gulped.

"Haul him away, any last words?" Han Wenqing said coldly to Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu smiled bitterly and scanned the crowds- Happy is gone, apparently the entire team strategically sneaked away under Wei Chen's lead after seven guys shouted "YOU'RE MY SOULMATE!?" earlier... Traitors, just they wait.

"Ye Qiu-!" Ye Xiu turned to his younger brother (source of the trouble in the first place).

"Bye~!" Ye Qiu quickly cutted him up with an insincere smile and an innocent wave before rapidly retreating.

 _'So much for sharing the same womb and born in the same day...'_ Ye Xiu helplessly thought before got hauled away dashingly under everyone's eyes.

In the crowd, Chu Yunxiu sniffed emotionally as she saved the recording into her 'OTP gallery', not forgetting sending a copy to Su Mucheng who had pre-ordered it earlier.

"HaremYe, cannon." Chu Yunxiu murmured and everyone could only helplessly indulged.

* * *

 **And perhaps, Ye Xiu would really 'Stay at home' tomorrow cough!**

 **And perhaps... Ye Xiu have more than just seven soulmates out there... I mean, I have like... Some other guys? To be 'found' by Ye Xiu (Why do I feel Ye Xiu is a trainer and the guys are pokemons?!)**

 **Whooho! It's short! Hope you like it Noddie~!**


End file.
